zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Con Te Partiro
Sometimes you need to think about what's been lost. Sometimes, you just don't get the chance. Cast *Sam Yao *Simon Lauchlan *Jody Marsh *Evan Deaubl *Sara Smith *Janine De Luca *Owen Landis *Harry Plot 'Forest of Fallen Runners' Sam reminisces about fallen runners as you head towards your destination. A Welcome For The New You reach the memorial site and are offered an unlit torch; as initiation, you must light it from a torch representing the fallen Runner 5, Alice. New Mission - Run Janine interrupts your initiation to report the early arrival of a ship carrying the fuel essential for Abel's plan to douse the countryside in anti-zombie spray. Not Part Of The Plan Owen flirts with a member of the ship's crew. She is having none of it, instead leading you to the oil drums, but you’ve gained the zoms’ attention Catch That Train! Runner 8 confirms that there is a train line running to the docks, to which Sam responds that he met a guy on Rofflenet who has a working stream train. After That Train! Janine is grudgingly impressed by the steam engine. Harry describes your train route to Bert Airfield, but admits that he's a little rusty with the controls. Next Stop, The Docks You attempt to hop onto the steam train as Harry fumbles with the controls, having sheepishly admitted he never actually qualified for his full licence. Transcript twitter, wind blows through tree leaves SAM YAO: Um, I think this is my uh, fifth one of these? Sixth, maybe. Uh, no, sixth, definitely. Because, uh, because my first was - SARA SMITH: Your first was the old old Runner Seventeen, right? And the first Runner Two. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, we lost them in the week after we arrived at Abel. Thunderstorm, late at night. They got lost heading back home. That’s why we put the red light on top of the Township. Just in case the runners needed to make it back in the dark. EVAN DEAUBL: It’s my fourth. Beautiful day for it. JODY MARSH: Day after a thunderstorm makes everything feel fresh and new. I think Maggie – Runner Six – I think she would have liked it. SARA SMITH: Best way to honor fallen runners – a run to a place you can’t get to except on foot. SAM YAO: It’s your, uh, it’s your first one, isn’t it, Runner Five? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, can’t be! Runner Five’s been around for ages. Oh wait, yeah, because we haven’t done any since the, uh, since the chopper was brought down. EVAN DEAUBL: We need one of these. We all need it. SAM YAO: Yeah. It’s uh, yeah. We need a way to say goodbye. SARA SMITH: Run with me, Five. I’ll show you the way. We’re going to the Forest of Fallen Runners. running EVAN DEAUBL: Four: Runner Ten – Chris McShell. Runner Six – Maggie Doane. Runner Seventeen – Stephanie Miller. And Runner Five - SAM YAO: Alice Dempsey. It’s uh… a lot. For how little time it’s been, isn’t it a lot? SARA SMITH: Yeah. It is. EVAN DEAUBL: We have new runners ready to carry on their good work. That’s something. Runner Five, here, of course, and our two new runners, Adam and Owen. I’m making their temporary designations official. They’ll be Runners Seventeen and Six. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, those guys who worked in the bar together? Are they staying? EVAN DEAUBL: For the moment. JODY MARSH: It’d be nice to pass on a designation one day because that runner just moved. SARA SMITH: One day. What about Runner Ten? SAM YAO: Haven’t heard from Jamie in a long while. But I think we should - EVAN DEAUBL: We’ll keep the number open for him, in case he wants it. SAM YAO: Well, here we are, then. It’s kind of… it always seems bigger than I remember. SARA SMITH: Makes for a good run. Five, you’re up first. This isn’t just a memorial for the old runners, it’s a welcome for the new. EVAN DEAUBL: Here’s an unlit torch. Several of the runners are already here. They’ve lit twenty-one torches along that forest path, do you see it? JODY MARSH: Each torch represents a runner. Some of us will be holding ours, and some… the torches for the fallen will be stuck in the ground. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Go and find the one labeled “Runner Five”, and light your torch from it. SARA SMITH: Because the person doing the job might change, but Runner Five goes on. Go, go on. Run. EVAN DEAUBL: And with this, we honor the memory of the old Runner Five, Alice Dempsey. And we welcome the new – laughs well, not so new, now – Runner Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, I’m sorry. I really am sorry to break into your ceremony - SAM YAO: It’s not a good time, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. I’m sorry. I know this is a special time for the runners, and – I suppose it is for you as well, Mister Yao - but it really is - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sam’s an honorary runner, one of us. SAM YAO: I just… I don’t do that much. JANINE DE LUCA: I wouldn’t break in without good cause. It’s that ship we were expecting. Mullins told us it was coming down the coast from an oil rig up north with the fuel we’ll need for our plans to douse the countryside in the zombie spray. SARA SMITH: It’s due to arrive in two days. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s arrived early, at the dockside. The storm brought them in, but the ship’s damaged, and we need you to - SIMON LAUCHLAN: We get the picture, hon. It’s important. EVAN DEAUBL: We’ll set off at once. JANINE DE LUCA: And… how long do you think it’ll take you to get there? Because I don’t actually know where the forest you go to is, and I mean, if you could just tell me exactly where you are, it would help me to radio the ship and tell them. SAM YAO: We’ll be there as fast as we can. Well, they will. I’ll be back to Abel as fast as I can. You okay, guys? SIMON LAUCHLAN: As ever, Sammy. Come on, guys, new mission. Run! SHIP CREWMEMBER: Over here! You the runners from Abel? OWEN LANDIS: At your service. I’m Owen. I guess I’m the new Runner Six, hi! Feels weird saying that, like I’ve just got a brand new tattoo. You know, somewhere personal. Ah, strewth! It’s great to see your transport. Didn’t realize you’d be coming on a tall ship. Love these beauties! SHIP CREWMEMBER: Saves fuel. On the subject of which, follow me. See there? Two hundred ten gallon drums. Come on, take these and follow me. Have to move fast. We had to hug the shoreline on our way down through the storm. Picked up a trail of wading zoms. We’re ahead for the moment, but they’ll be here soon and we need to be away. OWEN LANDIS: Only two hundred drums? Twenty runners here. We’ll be done in no time. We’ll have a little time to, uh, relax, maybe. SARA SMITH: He’s right. Runners, get moving. Do as you’ve just been shown – two of you per drum. Roll the fuel up onto the deck, then across onto the docks. SAM YAO: And then what’s the plan? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s very simple, Mister Yao. There are powered dollies built to take twenty drums each. We’ll use a little of the fuel to power them and drive them up to Bert Airfield. SAM YAO: Do you mean those little buggy-type things? Underneath the collapsed cranes? You see? Look, the little in-pieces buggy-type things? JANINE DE LUCA: I… sighs That’s NOT part of the plan! EVAN DEAUBL: We’ll have to think of something. Meanwhile, all runners, get moving to unload that vessel. SAM YAO: Mm, okay, okay, it looks like that plan might work. Harry’s up for it, and uh, yeah! It could work! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a little unorthodox. JODY MARSH: Whatever you guys are planning, you better make it fast. I can see that huge pack of zoms heading around the coast towards us, and we’re only half done with unloading these fuel drums. Keep moving, everyone. SAM YAO: It’s all going to be good, really good. There’s a train line running to the docks, right? SARA SMITH: Sure, for freight trains loading up with cargo before the apocalypse. No working trains now, Sam, and if you’re suggesting we shelter in one, let me just say that I saw some things in Maidenhead Station that made my skin crawl. SAM YAO: No no no no no, not that. I reckon we’re going to be okay, though, because there’s this bloke, right? This bloke on Rofflenet, Harry – he reckons he has a working steam train! SARA SMITH: You’re joking! SAM YAO: I am totally not. He’s posted pictures of it. Well, ASCII of it. But yeah, we’re mates, me and Harry. It’s going to be cool. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, can’t we just make a run for it? The zoms aren’t going to be interested in the fuel. SARA SMITH: And they’re not going to stick around if there are no humans to eat. Looters will have these fuel drums within twenty-four hours if there’s no one here guarding them. SAM YAO: So it’s decided? Harry just needs someone to take the shortcut over the hill and come back with him, keep the line clear of zombies as he goes. Runner Five, fancy re-enacting The Railway Children? Of course you do! Then time to run north and catch that train! SAM YAO: See, see? There, look! What’s that standing in that little branch line station, Janine? What is it? Is it by any chance a huge, smartly-painted, green and black steam engine puffing out lovely white smoke? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s really quite impressive. I didn’t know that steam engines were so large! SAM YAO: Oh, yeah! Oh yeah, yeah, that’s a Terrier A1 Class, designed by William Stroudley, built at Brighton Works. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, do you - ? SAM YAO: Nah, I just learned it all from Harry. Can’t claim anything like his expertise. HARRY: You’re the runner from Abel! Yes, Sam’s told me all about you and what you need. This branch line should connect to the main line to the port, and then all the way up to the airfield, if we can get the old girl going. SAM YAO: Get her going? Looks like she’s ready to go right now. HARRY: I’m a little bit rusty with the controls, and we do just need a little more coal, so if you could just get that last bag from the end of the platform… To be honest, I’m thrilled to find out what she’s capable of! SAM YAO: Oh yeah, just that last bag of coal down there, Runner Five, and then you get to – wow, that bag of coal looks heavy. Take it slow and steady back up the platform, Five. HARRY: I’ll just let a little more steam through the regulator. hisses Just a little, mind, don’t want to – Oh! SAM YAO: Uh, Runner Five, it looks like that train - JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, it’s moving! HARRY: Oh, I didn’t mean to do that! Still getting used to the controls! SAM YAO: Five? After that train – run! running along the tracks SAM YAO: Oh, you nearly – aw, so close! You have to make that train, Five. We’re going to need someone to keep the track clear of zombies. HARRY: Sorry! Sorry, I must have turned the regulator to let some steam in, when I meant to let steam out of the valves! I’ll never qualify for my full license! Still, good to see the old girl has got some strength to her. JANINE DE LUCA: You have to get on that train, Five. SAM YAO: One more burst of speed. You’re so nearly there! JANINE DE LUCA: There! SAM YAO: Yes! You’re on! Next stop, the docks. Category:Mission Category:Season Two